Unexpected Surprises
by alimela8
Summary: After the Titan war, Annabeth Chase goes to Goode High School in order to be the Architect of the Gods for Olympus and for Camp Half-Blood. What is Percy's reaction to this Unexpected Surprise? What about his friends? All demigod. Yes I know this plot is used a lot. So, this is just my version, DEAL WITH IT! :) (Hiatus till November, sorry guys)
1. Wise Girl

This is my first FF so don't shoot me! Tell me what you think in my reviews and hope that you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own these lovelies (other than my own characters) or the Percy Jackson books/characters. All of the fabulousness goes to Uncle Rick.  
**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I stood there by my locker getting books from the shelf when my team mates, Ryan, James, and Louis, came up behind me.

"Hey man, 'sup? How's it being back at Goode, Perce?" asked Ryan, while giving me a 'bro' hug.

"It's been hell, one of the teachers already hates me and it's even weirder that my step-dad is my English teacher," I huffed putting the rest thing in my backpack that I needed for my next class. "Be lucky that you've been gone for vacation for a week."

"Yeah," piped up James, "coach has been going crazy since you couldn't be there for tryouts and had to postpone your swimming and running initiations."

"Yeah well sorry about that," Ryan frowned, looking at the floor. Then he snapped his head back up. "Hey guys, guess what I saw in the Office today?"

"_What_?" all three of us yelled in unison.

"I saw this hot, new chick getting her schedule."

"No way!" said Louis.

"Yes _way_."

I leaned up against my now closed locker, my back facing the front entrance of the school. As the boys were discussing this mysterious, hot new girl, I was thinking about Annabeth. It's been two weeks since I had last seen her and I missed her dearly.

I got snapped out of my reverie when Louis shouted, "Hot babe at twelve o'clock."

I got confused for a second and looked up to where he was pointing. "That's her," Ryan breathed.

She was beautiful. Blonde princess curls framed her face that were springing from her ponytail. She had on a grey shirt with some sort of design I cannot plan at the bottom, jean shorts and blue tennis shoes on her feet. Tan and athletic is her body, lean with muscle. Even though she was looking down I knew her eyes were a startling grey that I fell in love with. She's Annabeth, _my_ Annabeth. I would know her anywhere. _Wait! What is she doing here?_

"Annabeth?" I asked as the boys looked at me with weird expressions on their faces.

She finally looked up, "Percy?"

I heard the breaths of the trio catch. "Annabeth!" I said happily with my arms spreading wide. "Come here Wise Girl!"

She then laughed and did something unlike her, and ran straight into my arms, still laughing. I scooped her up and into the air, twirling her around while laughing myself. I could just feel the curious and shocked gazes of the people around me and my friends boring holes into my scalp for answers to their question.

"Put me down Seaweedbrain!" She screamed still laughing hysterically.

"Alright, alright," I said putting her back down, onto her feet. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in California by now?"

"I transferred here so I could be closer to camp and the Empire State Building for, you know…" she replied, whispering the last part.

"So you are staying at Goode?" I asked excitedly. "Where are you staying?"

"Yes, _Seaweedbrain_," she laughed at my question. "I moved into an apartment right next to yours."

The boys know had wide eyes. I could tell they were thinking: _who is this girl. How does she know our Percy who won't even talk to girls?_

I laughed. "This is awesome! I missed you so much."

She then wrapped her arms around my neck, "It's only been two weeks."

I put my hands on her waist and could tell that my friends' eyes were bugging out of their heads.

"Still too long," I whispered. Then I leaned down and kissed her, sweet and tender. Pulling her closer I hardened the kiss. I could almost hear the jaws dropping beside me. I slowly pulled away with a goofy grin playing on my features.

I looked up to see three amazed faces staring at me and that the rest of the hallway was silent.

"What?" I asked my friends as the hall slowly went up to its normal volume, gripping Annabeth's waist close to my side.

"Who are _you_, and what have you done with our Percy?" James gaped in a total surprised daze. Annabeth chuckled

"Well guys," I started to explain. "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Louis, Ryan and James from my swim team and my best friends at school," pointing to each of the guys.

"_Perce_! You never told us you had a girlfriend! And here I thought I totally had dibs from seeing her first," said Ryan anxiously.

I laughed while Annabeth gave him her death glare and he gulped. "It's okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to show my Wise Girl here around campus."

I took Annabeth's hand and she entwined her fingers through mine. She looked up at me saying, "I missed you too Seaweedbrian," then back down to her schedule telling me where her first class is. I smiled at that and lucky for me, we had it together. This was going to be the best schoo year ever. Here with my Wise Girl.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Have We Gone Insane?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Just my plot/characters that are not in the PJO series are. Everything else is all Uncle Rick's imagination.**

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

I stepped out of my rusted blue Ford Chevy truck, onto the pavement, walking into the brick building. _These are the halls I've walked through for the past two years; this is where all the memories are,_ I thought, striding across the linoleum. I couldn't wait to see my friends again. It's been a week into the school year and I haven't been a single day. That's because my parents thought we could use some "extra vacation time" together.

I then walked past into the office to get my schedule for the year. "Hello Mrs. Leigh, may I have my classes?"

"Sure thing, sugar," the receptionist replied in her southern accent. "Here you go, Ryan." She drawled as she got the paper from a draw.

"Thanks." I glanced down at my classes. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath in order for old Mrs. Leigh not to hear. I had swim at the end of the day and just remembered that Coach was going to be so pissed that I wasn't there for tryouts. I was one of the best on the team, other than Percy of course. _Oh god do I miss the guys._

I then turned around to be knocked of my feet and onto the ground.

"Oh gods! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" yelled this mysterious feminine voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I murmured Just to look up see a pretty girl standing in front of me with an outstretched hand. She had a grey T-shirt, with jean shorts that went to her thighs, blue running shoes, and a Yankees cap that stuck out from her back pocket. Her face was tanned and angular with curling, blonde, spirals framing her face falling from her pony, down her back. Her grey eyes were intense and calculating, like she wanted to know everything.

I took her hand and she pulled me up. Boy was she strong for such a small girl, thought I have to admit she looked athletic. "Okay, good. Gods I'm so sorry about that. My name's Annabeth." _Huh, Percy says that a lot too. Must be some crazy religious thing._

I couldn't take my eyes off her, "Ryan."

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I have to get my schedule."

I shook my head mentally, trying to clear my thoughts, "Oh, alright maybe I'll see you around?" I asked hopefully.

She smirked, "Maybe…"

I walked out of the office to go to my locker. I stuffed all of my things in my backpack and turned around to se to people standing behind me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed jumping back into my locker. The two boys snickered. It was Louis and James. "What's wrong with you guys? Scaring me like that?"

"Oh, just _nothing_," Louis replied.

"Everything," James retorted.

"Well okay then."

"How's it been man, being gone for the month in… where? Oh, yeah, the freaking Bahamas. Must've been some hot babes in bikinis.

"Yup," I replied, popping the "p".

"Dude, you won't believe this," said Louis excitedly.

"What," I said, getting annoyed by the boys' antics.

"Percy said he has a girlfriend," my eyes grew wide, "but no one, including us, believes him. Especially since she doesn't seem to be anyone at this school."

"That's just not possible, the dude barely gives the hottest girls around here a second glace when all of them are obviously pining after him."

"Exactly! That's why no one believes him!" James said ruffling the bottom of his already frayed red shirt. "Oh look, there he is now." He exclaimed while pointing at a boy with tousled black hair at his locker then started towards him with Louis.

By then, I had already gotten everything I had needed for my next class, so I closed my own locker to trail after them.

I caught up to them and stood off to the side. "Hey man, 'sup? How's it being back at Goode, Perce?" I asked giving him a 'hug'.

He scratched the back of his neck looking off into the distance. "It's been hell, one of the teachers already hates me and it's even weirder that my step-dad is my English teacher," he said huffing at his statement and putting more books into his backpack. "Be lucky that you've been gone for vacation for a week."

"Yeah," piped up James, "coach has been going crazy since you couldn't be there for tryouts and had to postpone your swimming and running initiations."

"Yeah well sorry about that," I frowned looking at the floor. Then I remembered something. Annabeth, that hot new chick. My snapped up, deciding to voice my thoughts. "Hey guys, guess what I saw in the Office today?"

"_What_?" all three of the boys yelled in unison.

"I saw this hot, new chick getting her schedule."

"No way!" said Louis.

"Yes _way_." _Why couldn't he believe me?_ _Must be because of the thing with Percy having a girlfriend being a lie_, or so we thought.

Percy then closed his locker and leaned up against it, facing towards us, and getting a dazed look in his eye. _Probably thinking about his imaginary girlfriend_, I snickered at the thought.

"_Well_, are you gunna tell us what she looks like or not?" Louis questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Aw, come on," James wined stressing the vowels. Boy can he be annoying at times. "Why can't you tell us?"

Getting James to stop complaining and brining Percy out of his daydream Louis shouted, "Hot babe at twelve o'clock."

He pointed to that same blonde beauty I had met only moments before, walking towards us, not looking up from a paper in her hand, with a confused expression claiming her face. She was just stunning.

"That's her," I breathed out.

I looked to each of the guys, finally resting on Percy. He had a confused expression on his face, like when he tries to read something, then all the sudden he is staring at her intently grinning lopsidedly like a goof.

"Annabeth?" he asked. I stared at him pointedly. _Wait a minute._ _Exactly _how _does he know her name?_

She finally looked up with a glint of excitement and nervousness in her storming grey eyes, "Percy?" _She actually _knows_ him? Okay now I'm freaking own how would Percy know this gorgeous babe? _My breath then got stuck in my throat.

"Annabeth!" he said happily with arms spreading wide like waiting for a hug. _She wouldn't actually… _would _she?_ "Come here Wise Girl!"

She then she_ did_, laughing and running straight into Percy's arms with much excitement. He scooped her up and into the air, twirling her around while laughing himself. I couldn't believe it. My eyes weren't conceiving what I was witnessing. My eyes bore into his scalp. This couldn't be the girlfriend he was talking about… _could_ it? My mind just brimmed with more and more unanswered questions, waiting for one lone person to explain.

"Put me down Seaweed Brain!" She screamed still laughing hysterically.

"Alright, alright," He says putting her back down, onto her feet. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in California by now?" I just keep getting more confused by the minute.

"I transferred here so I could be closer to camp and the…" she replied, whispering the last part In Percy's ear. _What did she say that's so secretive?_

"So you are staying at Goode?" Percy asked excitedly, jumping up and down like a five year-old. I've never seen him _this_ ecstatic before… well, maybe for his mom's famous blue cookies. "Where are you staying?"

"Yes, _Seaweed brain_," she chuckled at his stupid question. "I moved into an apartment right next to yours."

My eyes were now bulging out of my skull, and knowing James and Louis, they had the same expressions

He laughed. "This is awesome! I missed you so much."

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's only been two weeks."

_Okay now… what is going on here? I NEED TO KNOW!_

I put my hands on her waist and could tell that my friends' eyes were bugging out of their heads.

"Still too long," Percy whispered leaning down towards her with lust in his eyes. And kissed her! It was actually kind of gross to watch because he pulled her closer and were then having a full-on make out session. I then looked at my James and Louis who were staring at the pair with their mouths agape. I then turned back to see a grinning Percy and Annabeth. Both of their faces were both flushed deep red with embarrassment.

The hallway was now so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was gawking at the couple, not able to ingest the scene that has just played out before them.

"What?" Percy asked confused at our astonished faces as the hall slowly went up to its normal volume. He gripped Annabeth close to his side by the waist glaring at us questioningly.

"Who are _you_, and what have you done with our Percy?" James gaped in a total surprised daze. Annabeth chuckled.

"Well guys," Percy started to explain. "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Louis, Ryan and James from my swim team and my best friends at school," pointing to each of us. _So he wasn't lying after all… boy do I feel stupid_, I thought giving a sorry glance to my non-single friend as I thought about earlier.

"_Perce_! You never told us you had a girlfriend! And here I thought I totally had dibs from seeing her first," said I anxiously. I looked down apologetically._ Damn it! And here I thought that I had a chance with her… Oh well, I _do _have that one girl's number from the Bahamas._ I grinned

He laughed at me while Annabeth gave me a glare that made me almost pee my pants and run away screaming bloody murder, she is that scary. I gulped down a lump in my throat. "It's okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to show my Wise Girl here around campus," he said walking away from us, entwining his fingers with hers.

In the distance I heard he say, "I missed you too Seaweed Brian," then started discussing their class schedules.

"Whoa! Did I just see what I think I just saw?" James awed.

"Yeah, if you're saying that Percy really does have a girlfriend and that we were wrong then I saw it too." Louis said.

"This is just too weird… _our wittle boy is all gwon up!" _I snickered saying the last bit in a baby voice.

The boys laughed. "Hey, what's with those weird-ass nicknames?" Louis chirped

James then added his two cents, " And what about that apartment thing, that's crazy!"

"I have no clue man, no clue." I replied, shaking my head. "I guess I can ask…" Sighing, I looked around. "Well, I think I better get going. Being late to class on the first day is not a good thing.

We paid our respective goodbyes and as I turned around I couldn't helped but think that this was going to be a strange but interesting year.

* * *

**You didn't expect that there did ya?**

**Review Pwetty Pweaze? I ****_am_**** asking in a baby voice. **

**I also need it for your opinion if I should just keep it there, as I was intending, or to add a whole school year of fluffy-ness. **

**If that answers your question MSPJO22. Then yes I would add them.**

**So… Review and you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Have a lovely day you crazy kids:) **


	3. Cousins and Annoying Friends

**After so many reviews to move on with the story and many new followers, I have decided to continue to show what happens throughout that year. This is their junior year, for those who haven't noticed (except for a certain someone that you'll get to find out), and some others will be showing up in this chapter too :) So enjoy this lovely chapter that I have just happened to think up.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO or anything to that extent. Sorry lovelies but it belongs to Uncle Rick. Every other piece of awesomeness comes from me.**

* * *

**THALIA'S POV**

As I walked up the out of my car, I couldn't help but get excited. _This is the first school I've ever attended!… and its HIGH school. And If Artemis ever finds out that a boy has hit on me…_

"Thalia!"

I snapped my head around to see the infiltrator of my thoughts just to bump right into them.

Gods.

_Nico._

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Death Breath!" I said exasperatingly as I thumped him on the back of the head.

"_Ow_! Hey! What was that for?" He inquired, rubbing the part of his head where I wacked him.

I snickered, "For coming out of nowhere and interrupting my train of thought," I sighed and muttered, "Stupid ADHD, acting up again."

"Well then, I'm _soooryy, _Pinecone Face." said the boy clad in black and an aviator's jacket.

He looked up then snickered with amusement in his obsidian eyes. "What?" I asked curiously. _He is on weird kid._ Then, someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I whirl around about to punch the worthless scum in the face, when I realize who they are. "STOLLS!" I yell angrily. "What is with all of you today and scaring the living σκατά out of me while popping up from some unknown place?"

"That's what we do!" said the brothers, grinning in union.

"We just like…" says Connor.

"Messing with you…"

"Or people in general."

"You've got that right!" Travis exclaimed high-fiving his younger sibling.

"Alright, alright. Enough guys, are the others here yet?" I retaliated. I was getting a headache by then.

"Annabeth is already inside." Travis replied, smirking with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Something about surprising Percy." Connor finished.

"She thought it would have even more shocking if he were to see her only…"

"Then the rest of us, creating the ultimate reaction."

"Hey! I think I have some paint-filled water balloons to put in Percy's locker as a hello gift."

"Awesome! Then we could…"

"Guys! Stop!" Waving my hands to tell them to cease their yammering and gave them a pointed look. "Yes that sounds like a plan that Annie would do, but _don't _do anything to Kelp Head. You know what would happen." I had a migraine by then.

"Yes _mom_," they snickered. The twin-like brothers then left to go to get their schedules, or so I thought_. I hope they didn't go off pranking so random person. I would hate to be a mortal and be the one to succumb to their mischievous ways… ανάθεμα, Stupid ADHD! Ugh, I should really stop…_

"Thalia!" Nico said, snapping me out of my train of thought. He walked up to me, brushing his shaggy dark hair out of his eyes. "Stop getting lost in your thoughts and let's get our schedules." We started walking up the steps into the building and I followed the son of Hades to the office. "The others are either already here or on their way. I just can't wait to see the look on that Fish Boy's face when we sneak up on him." His eyes were shining with an excitement I rarely see from the boy. "His face'll be PRICELESS!"

"_Whoa_ there. Calm down there Zombie Boy. I know, I'm excited about it too, but we don't want to get caught before do we?" I sigh looking off into the distance. "We have to show up to him in an inconspicuous way. Have to make him think that there is only us then gradually add onto the list of people."

We suddenly come to a stop to find ourselves in front of the Administration door. I open the door with Nico behind me to the receptionist. She was a stout woman, with short black hair framing her round face and a red flowing dress. She glances up from her work to take a good look at us. I probably look a little intimidating with my favorite Death to Barbie t-shirt in commemoration for the day, dark make-up, combat boots, and ripped jeans. The only thing that ruins the image is my silver tiara, but that's most likely to be covered by the mist. And there's Nico, looking as emo and dreary as ever.

"What can I do you for, hun?" she asks in a thick southern accent.

"My cousin and I are new here and we were wondering where we could get our classes and lockers numbers."

"Sure thing, sugar." She looked down to her papers and without looking up asked "Names?"

"Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace," chirped in Nico.

"Okay, sweethearts, got 'em right here," handing us the papers she continued. "Wow, three transfers in one day… that sure's a record."

"Oh, there will be more," I retorted knowingly. "There are 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" I started muttering, thinking in my head, "10 of us to be exact. Including the three that have already come here, of course."

She stared at us blankly in awe. She blinked, "Um, wow, okay then. Have a good first day, sweethearts. My name is Mrs. Leigh, by the way. Feel free to come in here if any of you need help."

"Alright, bye!" I said walking off with Nico. We started walking to our lockers which were incredulously set next to each other. "I can't wait to start recruiting new hunters." I stated joyously, looking around the room for potential recruits.

"Yeah, yeah, you go do that maiden mumbo-jumbo while I'll just goo sulk in a corner."

"What's got your panties in a twist? Not enough sleep in your coffin?" I smirked, triumphant.

"No!" he shouted, glaring at me. I almost flinched, _almost_. He can get real scary with the death aura and all that. "One: I don't sleep in a coffin, thankyouverymuch. Two: I don't even wanna be here, though I gotta admit that it'll be much better with you guys here, especially Perce. But, I'm only at this hell-hole to because of Persephone. _And _as an added bonus, I don't have to keep having Demeter to try and force cereal down my throat."

I burst out laughing at his dismay. _Oh Demeter and her cereal, _I thought _my aunt, wait _no,_ my _family_ are just some crazy wacked-up nut jobs_. Nico scowled. I just sighed saying, "Sorry but the last part was at least a_ little_ bit funny, I'm just sayin'." The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile at that,

"θεοί γαμώτο," I cursed under my breath. "I can't read this damn thing! Γαμώτο, I hate dyslexia. How will we know our classes?"

"We could always ask the receptionist…" Nico trailed off shaking his head. Let's just find Percy first then we can figure it out."

"Alright." And just our luck that a certain raven haired, green eyed, Kelp for Brains was walking down the hall, hand in hand, with a certain grey eyed, blonde Athenian.

* * *

**Wisegirl1480: So… Like the chapter?**

**PJoHoOFan: Thanks! I feel so modest for your praise. And yes, as said earlier in this chapter there are going to be 5 more people after Nico, Thalia, and the Stolls (let's hope they don't get into too much trouble now huh?).**

**pinkiepie0706: All fluff. I don't like too much drama, it gets annoying, but you ****_gotta _****have a ****_little_**** bit.**

**MissLIrons: Why thankyou:)**

**ButterLover2345: Yes to the mortal girls and guys with the flirting, stupid educators, and trouble all around! No story is complete without that… but in later chapters, sorry hun.**

**candyland7: Thanks, hun! But it's not quite over yet.**

**AlphaX14: Thanks:)**

**allen r: you're right, ya' know.**

** : So enthusiastic you are! Well as you can see I continued and there will be more. And thanks for the compliment.**

**binglebop: Thank you, hon.**

* * *

**Thank you for all the fish! (SORRY I just had tooJ) Any who, How do ya like it so far, hmmn? Well next chapter like all are about a surprise. Well I hope you Liked it.**

**Ανάθεμα: Damn**

**θεοί γαμώτο: Gods Damn it**

**Γαμώτο: F**k**

** Sorry if it was a little short. It's still longer than my first. I just wanted a cliffhanger. Sorry guys! Not really... hehehe.**

* * *

**REVIEW, my lovelies… REVIEW!**


	4. Family, Twins, and Gingers

**Here you guys go, a new chapter! Yippie! Well I hope you are ready to find out what happens as more and more surprises cross Percy's path along the course of this story. Some of it will conclude in this chapter, but more and more will unravel later on. And here comes more fluff! Many thanks to all my followers and reviewers.**

**Sorry I just had to do this 'cause it's awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson…**

**Annabeth does!**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

(Didn't see that one coming there, did ya guys?)

My plan on surprising that Kelp Head was executing itself perfectly. I had hoped that the rest of us that were coming come in small groups as to add more build-up, confusion, and intrigued reactions from Percy. So far, going great. I didn't mind about his reaction to it either. A perfect reunion. He'll just get even more baffled expression as the day goes on. Well, that's why he's a gods forsaken Seaweed Brain. _My _Seaweed Brain, and happily put.

We were walking down the hall when I spotted two raven haired cousins standing in front of their lockers. I pretended not to notice. "So I translated everything into Greek after she told me so I wouldn't have to keep asking random people to help me."

He grinned, "Always a Wise Girl." _Hey, I was just thinking the same about him!_

I laughed, swinging our arms, back and forth nonchalantly. _Yes! He still hasn't noticed them. Almost there… just have to keep going and divert his attention away from them until we're there. _"So… how's the hero been, being a Junior and all." I was actually curious about this one.

"Well, the classes aren't so bad, well… some of them, but otherwise it's been fine. Paul is my teacher, though that, I'll admit, is still weird. I always have the urge to call him by his first name, if not, Mr. Blowfish." I gave a small chuckle at that. "I'm also the captain of the swim team," he stated proudly, jutting out his chest and putting his chin up mockingly. I laughed at his silly childishness.

"Cheater." I snickered. "And you better watch out for that ego of yours. Anymore fame and I don't think that head can get any bigger."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding," I said truthfully and added quietly, "You're actually very modest." I felt my face heat up then looked away.

Percy grabbed my chin to make me look him in the eye. "Why thank you, Wise Girl." He then bent down and gave me a short and sweet kiss.

We were interrupted shortly after when I heard a gagging noise right behind me. "Ugh! Guys! _Please _no PDA in front of me. Hunter here," said voice exclaimed disgusted.

We broke apart and I lifted my head just in time to see the exhilarated look on my boyfriends face with a slight blush frosting his cheeks and green eyes wide. I can feel my own heat up as well. He recovered quickly and was replaced with that lopsided grin of his. "Thals! Nics! Oh my gods!" he said, giving them a hug then ruffling Nico's hair afterwards, much to said cousin's dismay. Then he got that cute, scrunched up eyebrow look that comes across his features when he gets confused. "Wait a minute… what are you guys doing here?"

The other two cousins broke out in meaningful smiles and shared mischievous glances. "Oh you know, just getting our stuff out of our lockers then getting a move on to our first class," said Thalia.

"So you guys go here." Percy seemed to be buzzing with excitement and joy.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, Persephone wanted me to go to a normal school. Beats being with Demeter trying to force-feed my cereal all day 'just because you're so skinny and pale,'?" he explained trying to mimic his aunt's voice. And failed miserably I might add. "θεοί γαμώτο I am _not _like that…am I?" We just couldn't take it any longer, Percy and I burst out laughing. Thalia joined shortly afterwards.

When we recovered, Thalia just shrugged, "I'm finding girls to become Hunters for Artemis since we lost so many in the war."

We all bent our heads in silence at that.

After a few minutes Percy spoke, breaking the silence. "Anyway, back to a lighter note. What classes do you guys have?"

"Well you probably have not many classes with us, since I'm a Sophomore and he's a Freshie," replied Thalia.

"Okay then, See you guys later. Bye," I said with a wave.

"Bye!" they said, waving back, as I walk away with Percy in tow.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I was so happy! Yet confused at the same time. _My cousins are here. And so is Annabeth! I can tell this year is going to be one of the best. _And_ it's my third year at Goode! _I felt on top of the world. Like nothing could go wrong. I just didn't know then that I had more good news in store for me.

Annabeth and I walked to our next class which so happened to be Paul's, English. We then walked into the room to find him at his desk waiting patiently for school to start. "Hey, Paul," I greet, walking striding him.

He looked up and smiled. "Hello Percy." His eyes flashed with knowing as he then glanced over to the blonde standing next to me. But as soon as it was there, it was gone, so I just waved it off as nothing. "Annabeth, so nice to see you! How is everything." He got up to give her a swift hug and remained standing.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Blofis. Everything's great. Just some more planning and all that has been destroyed can be rebuilt!" she exclaimed excitedly with a dreamy look.

"Well, that is good to hear."

A shrill bell rang signaling class to start. I rubbed the back of my neck, it was kind of awkward standing there in front of everyone while my girlfriend was conversing with our teacher, who happens to be my stepdad. All of that makes it a much worse situation. "We should probably go to our seat then, huh, Wise Girl."

She smiled up at me, "Sure thing, Seaweed Brain," and went to the back of the room with me trailing right behind her.

Annabeth sat down in a seat and I decided to sit in the desk next to hers. Just as I sat down a voice spoke out from the seat behind me, "Still going on with the nicknames, eh?" I jumped scared and caught off guard. I almost took Riptide out. _Almost._ I turned around to give said person a death glare as another spoke sounding just like the individual I was staring at.

"Didn't think to see us here Perce?" I must've had a shocked look on my face.

"Stolls! Gods γαμώτο, you guys just scared the σκατά out of me. Anyways, does anyone want to tell me here why more people are seemingly transferring at Goode randomly?" I was so confused. Where did everyone come from? Why? But I was still ecstatic that they were here in the first place. I was at one, wondering why there are so many people here from camp are here, and the other is that they _are,_ in fact, going to be here for the rest of the year. _Since the Stolls are here it calls for some awesome/annoying pranks, fun times, and inappropriately timed jokes. Cool just what this year needed…sarcastically said. Hey I wonder if they had anything to do with what I heard about Mr. Bergen covered in paint. Did I repeat myself earlier? Gods I need to keep my head in check. ADHD is messing with my mind. Ανάθεμα Ugh!_

"We're here for school and see one of our best friends-" said Connor, clapping me on the back.

"Why? What did you think?" Travis completed.

I saw Annabeth snicker out of the corner of my eye. I gave a scowl then returned my attention back to the brothers. I smiled and said, "No clue."

"As to why there are more people here-"

They glanced at one another before the other replied. "We don't know." I had a feeling they know something I don't and just weren't telling me.

They shrugged, turned around, and started talking silently behind me while Paul continued on about William Shakespeare's _A Midnight Summer's Dream._ We were going to start that book the next day. I sigh running a hand through my hair. I wouldn't be able to even read it let alone understand it. It's not even in modern English! I just kept to my thoughts until the period was through while Annabeth was taking notes beside me. I plaster a silly grin on my face. Just like a daughter of Athena to do those things.

The bell rang for the end of class, so I walked up to Paul to say goodbye and out of the classroom with a certain grey eyed beauty on my arm. I simply smiled at her as I asked her next class is. "I have U.S. History, then AP Calc," she stated.

"Good! I have History next too! But I have Pre-Calc instead… Hey! Tutor me?" rubbing the back of my neck I gazed into her eyes, pleading for a yes.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain! Where would you be without me?"

"Ummm…"

"You're so oblivious."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"Okay you two, _Enough! Gods, _guys, do you _always _have to fight?"We turned around to see a certain red-head glaring daggers at us.

"Rachel?" I just stood there, staring at her in bewilderment. I didn't even answer her question. "Wha- ho- wh-." I cleared my throat. "Are there more people I should worry about popping up out of nowhere." I glanced at Annabeth, I was getting suspicious. See! I'm not _that _oblivious! When she didn't answer I sighed then went back to Rachel. "What are you doing here? Other than to be at school of course."

Said girl looked at me. "Well I told my dad that I didn't want to be at that all-girl, preppy school and he finally gave in. Since I went here before I left and wanted to see old friends, I decided to come back. I also heard others from camp are here too."

"Yeah, I saw my cousins and the Stolls earlier."

Annabeth finally chose to be let in the conversation, "We only have a minute or two to get to class. Come on Percy, we should go." After a few steps she turned back the red-head. "What class do you have next?"

"Oh! I have U.S. History. You?"

"Looks like we all have the same. Come with us Rach, we don't want to be late, do we?"

And with that all of us walked to our next class side by side, discussing some fun times we've had at camp.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short. Even if it might be the longest chapter I've written, at least I think so. So, just let me know, okay?**

**Any who, I would like to let you guys know that if you need a beta, you got one in me. :) I would really like to be one so just state it with your review or pm me if you are indeed looking.**

**allen r: True, never enough.**

**WISEGIRLlovesSEAWEEDBRAIN: Thank you, hun.**

**candyland7: There will be at least one every chapter, or at least that is what I've been planning on.**

**PJoHoOFan: Well here you are:) and you are too kind *blush***

**binglebop: These are just some of what is to come. I didn't, however like the reactions, very much, which I put. But I had no other way to describe them. Please tell me if you think otherwise. **

**1PERCYJACKSONFAN: Thanks and I love finding ****_precarious_**** and ****_presumptuous_**** words that probably should be toned down a little. But that's just the way I like it.**

**Sol and G'syr: YUP:) And you didn't need to, I had put the translations at the bottom of last chapter.**

**REVIEW! Hope you like it please tell me your opinion so I can either improve or keep going at the pace I am at. **

**Review, and click that button, you know you want to… **


End file.
